CLUMSY
by riri101
Summary: Ryoma and ryuuzaki's clumsiness...


**Author notes**: Hey there! This story is another _product _of my lunacy, wahaha!!! I hope you enjoy!!!This story is dedicated to all the writers who reviewed to my past stories.

Disclaimer: _Duh_?! **Takeshi Konomi** owns it all…

**C**L**U**M**S**Y

"Tadaima," he muttered when he opened the door.

He nonchalantly untied his shoelace and changed into his home slippers. He saw his Oyaji picking some new CD's and not with his usual newspaper-slash-porn mag.

Tennis practices have finished earlier than usual so he decided to go home straight so he could get some sleep.

"Che," he mumbled passing his father not minding him on what he's doing. He was busy opening the door when his father spoke.

"Oi, seshounen! Have you heard of **Fergie's** new hit song?" his father asked with his taunting voice.

'_Baka_' he thought.

How was he supposed to know that stuffs when all he did was tennis? Who was Fergie anyway? His father was making him sick so he went to his room and changed his uniform into a simple white t-shirt. When he was done, he sprawled his body into the bed and positioned himself comfortably with pillows all around him. He was half asleep when he heard the disturbing music his father was playing. It sure was deafening with a volume of ninety, who would have not wake? He was very sure that his father did that only to make fun of him. He opened the door and saw his father dancing like some kind of lunatic while singing the lyrics.

_**'Clumsy cuz' I'm fallin' in love….'**_his father sang with a poor imitation of Fergie's voice.

"Oyaji! Yamero!"He said glaring into his father's direction but his father seemed not to notice him, still enjoying himself dancing.

"Care to join me?" his father asked him with a grin plastered on his face.

"Baka! Never!"He answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

It was useless talking to his father so instead of wasting his time on him, he went to his room and tried to sleep by covering his face with pillows but it's no use. The lyrics of the song keep ringing in his mind.

_**'Clumsy cuz' I'm fallin' in love….' **_it said then he remembered a certain auburn-head girl with extremely long pigtails.

'Is that the reason why she's so clumsy?' he thought.

He remembered why their practice ended earlier than usual, it was because of _her_. Surely, that girl should be _handcuffed _and be put in a dungeon at all cost so that she could cause mess no more. They were practicing so eagerly for the next tournaments when she tripped over the pile of baskets were the tennis balls were kept. What happened was the balls flew here and there hitting the practicing senpais on the court. Kikumaru tripped over a ball he didn't see in between his legs. Panic struck everybody on the court. Momo _accidentally_ hit Kaidoh's face with his racket in which he had earned a punch and a blackened eye. Kawamura was BURNING!!! all the way scaring off the other tennis players on the court sending them scampering and tripping over the neon colored ball. Well, the other senpais suffered much worse than the regulars have.

They suffered _even more_ when Tezuka saw the entire scene and seeing how his teammates lack agility and speed to dodge the balls, with his eyebrows twitching, he sent them running 500 laps around the school grounds.

Well at least, he was home now and he could get his sleep. His muscles were throbbing.

It was just yesterday when he watched the girl closely and counted how many _trips_ she would have.

She had 37 trips on the morning and 15 over the afternoon and a total of 47 trips all day. Hell, she would trip even on nail-sized rocks. And for him she was the clumsiest girl he ever saw. In that department she was _unbeatable._

He shifted position and pulled another pillow. It was then he realized that the raucous sound was gone. At last his father stopped but even though the music stopped he can't impede himself on thinking just how did she acquire the over-clumsiness-disease? Mulling over the lyrics _'clumsy cuz' I'm fallin' in love….' _Maybe it was true but who was she in-love with? Momo-senpai? Kikumaru-senpai? Inui-senpai? Fuji-senpai? Buchou?

Nope. Of all the senpais above he thought his Buchou and Fuji-senpai were the best choice but who could stand a person with an unchanging façade? Or an _over-smiling_ senpai? Or an _over-eating_ gluttonous senpai? A glomping senpai? Or worst a poison- manufacturer senpai? He was sure that she couldn't stand his senpais. Also, he was certain that Kikumaru would hug her to _death_ and Inui senpai would _feed _her _poison_. And maybe his Buchou would tell her to run laps? But to who could she possibly in love with? Horio? Nope. Absolutely _no_.

Why was he thinking about her anyway?

He nuzzled deeper into his pillow. He was trying to sleep here and not to think about her. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes he dozed off…

_*a peek in Echizen's dream* _

_In his dream Ryoma awoke in a different place unaware that he was still asleep, he scanned the place. It was a strange place with red and blue disco balls which emitted sparkling lights and a __**pole**__. Yes, a pole, not a flag pole but a 'dancing pole' and someone was dancing on that pole._

_Eyeing the lass on pole he noticed that she was dressed in a shimmery piece of cloth and with the way her hips swayed back and forth and her long twin pigtails swinging in sensual manner. He kinda felt warm. Way too warm. The lass on the pole seemed familiar to him so he examined her closely again._

_And reality hit him. Ryuuzaki was dancing on the pole. _

_Hell! How did he get here anyway?! He scanned the place for any audience as a surge of feeling of protectiveness struck him. As he scanned the place he recognized that he was alone. Alone with Ryuuzaki._

_Surely this is just a dream. A really bad perverted dream. He pinched himself to confirm if he was or not in a dream. Oops …no pain, just in a dream. He was beginning to feel relieved but the girl on the pole was nowhere to be found. He found out a little later that she was striding her way towards him._

_A blush crept up his face as she neared him._

"_Ryoma-kun…" she called out in a husky voice._

_Oh God, help him…_

_She was only two feet away when her leg got caught on a chair. And… she tripped._

_*end of Echizen's dream*_

Ryoma jerked up from his bed panting. He shifted to his side altering his current position into a sitting position.

"What the hell was that dream about?!" his mind shouted.

Then he finally got it. Maybe, it was _he_ she's in love with?

He quickly stood up and went to his bag shuffling it to find his phone. (Well, he's got phone in my story but he rarely uses it)He dialed Ryuuzaki's number. (Courtesy of Momo-senpai)After a minute or so, a sweet squeaky voice answered.

"Moshi moshi, who's this?" she politely asked.

A tinge of pink crept up his face as soon as he heard her voice.

"Ryuuzaki, you're so clumsy," he spoke as a darker shade of crimson spread across his face. Then pressed the end button.

-OWARI-

Hey! To all the _readers_ out there! Thanks for reading my story. I know that's a very lame plot up there but please be easy with me… bear with my insanity, onegai? Anyway, thank you for those who gave there heart warming reviews!!! Thank you very very much!!! You're reviews motivated me to write more Ryosaku stories!!! Please review!!!

**To T**he **N**icest **P**eople who** R**eviewed on my story 'What I Hate about You' and 'That Squishy Thing'

**Ice-princess-Natalie****, ****sillyangelxo****-fUjI-lAwLiEt-****Otakugal**** ,****crimsonMoonlight20****, ****speadee**

**kyohei11sunako****, ****DarkAngel010****, ****bluefirerock****, ****oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo****, ****astraldrop11****, ****Mitsukistar****, ****luna starz****,**

**-fUjI-lAwLiEt-**** , ****Miyuki Meiru****, ****syNemYoA**

**A **_**thousand **_**thanks!!!**

PS: to those who are _kind enough_ to give me review on this story. Thank you in advance!!! God Bless You and More POWER!!!

~whoosh~ *smooch*


End file.
